


于夜明前摇响无间之铃

by Adrastea74



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastea74/pseuds/Adrastea74
Summary: 秘封x血源诅咒龟速更新中，不知道什么时候能写完Sealing Club x Bloodborne settingmight eventually work on an english version... if someone happens to point a gun at my head :(
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

世间万事皆有存在的缘由。  
加以时间与精力，一切发生的事都可以追溯回一个起因上。一件事的因也必然是另一件事的果。只要继续回溯下去，必然最终会触及到那一个，世间万物赖以存在的契机。  
世间万物都存在一个合理的解释。只要愿意去深究，那么我们终将触及到这个世界的真理。  
  
“……或者在抵达真理的途中失去一切。”我补充到。  
  
一旁，靠在大桥围栏边的她并没有像往常那样追问‘为什么’。没有那个必要。因为她知道答案。任谁都能看得到答案。  
在我们眼前，沐浴在暗淡月光下的亚楠就是答案。  
  
将手中的那株白色花朵转了半圈，她问：“那你有找到什么真理吗？”  
“只有茶余饭后的小故事。想听吗？”我回答到。  
在我这里没有现实或真理。在我这里只有谎言。  
双眼见到的谎言。随风入耳的谣言。舌尖触及的错觉。梦中见到的虚幻景色。  
谎言。故事。  
亚楠人盲目地饮下谎言，让其顺着血管流遍全身，堵塞双眼。让虚假的故事引导他们的双手，撕扯同胞的血肉。  
  
“又是梦吗？听别人讲述梦境什么的，很无聊的。”  
嘴上这么说的她带着一丝笑意抬起了头，对着满月举起了手中的花朵。“不过今夜还很长，听你啰嗦一会也不是不行。”  
“只不过是到天亮之前，忍忍吧。在这个时候你找不到别的更安全的地方了。”  
——且我今晚的工作也完成了。  
于是，将手枪跟砍刀放下，我也顺势坐在了地上。  
“很脏耶，”她一边说着，举起手指向那架弃置在大桥中央的马车，“去那里面找个位置不是更好吗？”  
“跟我身上比这里都算干净了。只要不是底下的水路，哪都无所谓……也不对，这里的下水道我也习惯了。”  
“真惨呢，你们这些猎人。就没有休息日吗？”  
“只要还有野兽没杀完，就没有能够安眠的夜晚。”  
  
我闭上了双眼。  
涌入鼻腔的是浓烈的血腥味。无论洗多少次也洗不掉的，仿佛浸入骨髓的猎人的味道。  
然后是汗水，血肉的焦臭，和尸体的腐臭味。只要睁开双眼，必定能看到尸体。多数还保留了人类的轮廓，但有的已经变异成了扭曲可怖的怪物。后者必将死在我的手里。  
这就是我的工作。  
每当夜色降临，我们会拿起刀枪，杀入亚楠的阴森小巷。用火焰将野兽从黑暗中驱赶出来，将锯齿刀片和水银子弹打入它们的血肉，最终把野兽的尸骸高高挂起，告知人们狩猎的结束。  
  
“……倒是你。你是怎么跑出来的？在这狩猎之夜？”  
我不是第一次在夜里遇到她了。每次猎杀结束，在月色晴朗的时候我都能遇到她。每次她都是一样的打扮。手持一束白色的花朵，身上的礼服没有染一丝血迹。  
“因为我不存在。”花瓣贴上了她的嘴唇，“因为这只是你的一场梦。”  
“是吗。” 如果今晚的杀戮已经结束，没有什么别的要做。就算只是梦……“能稍微休息一会，也不错……”  
  
“所以你之前说的那个故事的内容呢？”她的声音正一点一点地远离。  
  
啊，对，故事。  
你听我说，我梦到了这样的一个故事。  
  
我梦到某人被苹果砸中了脑袋。嗯嗯，对，就是那个很有名的■■和苹果的故事。开头是那样的。  
然后那个被砸中的人就对苹果产生了疑问。  
——为什么自己会被砸中呢？  
那是因为她在苹果树下乘凉。  
但是那人的疑问并没有就此止住，而是继续追问下去。  
——这棵苹果树在这里多久了呢？是怎么诞生的呢？苹果又是为什么会下落呢？  
于是这个人就去寻找这些问题的答案，做了很多努力。或许是苹果的那一下撞击让她的脑子出了问题，她渐渐注意到了别人从未看到的事物。她看到这个世界其实是由一些不可视，但无时无刻不在影响这个世界的力量所构成的。而在了解这些无形力量的途中，她的心中渐渐萌生了‘能操纵这些力量’的想法。  
于是她开始认为那颗苹果是上天给她的恩赐。就如普罗米修斯赐予人类知性之火，通过这颗苹果，她被赐予了让人类再次升华的机会与使命。  
  
但是她其实走错了路。因为这是我的梦，所以我知道。  
她一直望着外面，研究着外面世界的构造，但却从未问过她自己是谁。  
所以她在最开始就弄错了。  
  
因为她不是那个在树下的人。她其实是那颗落下的苹果。在下落的途中撞到了异物，并且做了一场美梦。  
一场苹果本不该有的，属于他人的梦。  
而当梦醒时，苹果早就落在地上，烂掉了一半。  
等待她的只有两种结果。在发芽之前被不知何时会到来的野兽吃掉，或者在树荫下由于缺乏阳光而缓慢枯亡。  
  
亚楠就是那颗不幸的苹果。   
当亚楠人在先人的废墟上搭建辉煌的教堂跟先进的观星台，痴迷于他们所取得的荣华富贵时，那股无形的力量已经渗入了他们的血管，紧紧抓住了他们的内脏。  
在被野兽的诅咒夺去视力之前，亚楠人早就看不见任何真相了。他们饮下比酒还要多的血液，却对血液的来源和效果闭口不提。他们可以对邻居手中的鲜血视而不见，却能从提问过多的外乡人身上看出各种兽化的征兆。  
  
亚楠这颗苹果的下坠持续了几个世纪。  
我能找出许多理由来解释他们的衰亡。我可以怪罪于亚楠人的愚昧无知，怪罪他们的嚣张傲慢，怪罪他们迷信教会。  
但当我走在亚楠的街道上，当我的靴子踩着那悬空万里的砖石，望着脚下的云层时，我却突然觉得这这一切或许都是命中注定。如果人们真的能够完美地记载历史，并且把所有的因果关系都列出来，或许他们能够知道这一切的起因是什么。  
但我做不到。我只能将这一切归结为轮回业报。  
  
我不知道我自己是谁。我只知道这里是亚楠，你是莲子，而我是一名猎人。  
你说这都是我的一场梦。梦没有起始，没有终点。  
  
——那，我注定就只是一名看客吗？  
  
我睁开眼睛。  
可你已经不在。


	2. Chapter 2

腐坏通常是从末端开始。  
期初，光滑圆润的表皮上只有那么一小块褐色的凹陷，而它的出现代表着这颗苹果即将不再是苹果。  
但末日来的很缓慢。可能是数周，数月，甚至数个世纪。在那之前，总会有还未被侵蚀的地方。只要将苹果转个面，一切就看似完美如初。  
  
我睁开眼睛。  
沉默寡言的车夫手持缰绳，指挥着马车沿着亨威克的小路驰行。西边，高耸入云的亚楠挡住了午后的光芒，以至于亨威克的村民们不得不早早地点亮碎石路两旁的灯。  
现在是白天。  
我不知道这是哪一天，但我记得用砍刀砍断了车夫的脖子。所以我知道此时此刻也是一场梦。  
在亚楠，生与死的界限非常模糊。就算看到死者再度开口说话，乘坐马车，帮忙搬运尸体都是日常的一部分。  
  
这条直连亚楠和亨威克的小路曾经是繁华的象征。道路两边立着的栅栏，能容下两架马车并排的宽敞道路，和每隔十几步就插了一根的油灯无一不诉说着亨威克曾经的繁荣。这座临海小镇曾经是亚楠和外界对接的重要纽带，能踏上这条路的不是载着异国货物的商人，就是衣着华丽的贵族。  
在亚楠人饮下神赐之血之前，亨威克就是一条死路了。在一个月黑风高的夜晚，教会的行刑人砍下了贵族的头颅，用来接纳异国旅客的客栈也变成了尸骨处理厂。  
当猎人们再次踏上前往亨威克的这条路时，狩猎已经成为了亚楠生活的一部分。而早已忘记昔日繁荣，只记得腐肉味道的亨威克居民毫不犹豫地接下了清理血肉的工作。  
  
在亚楠，那些死去的人并不会安稳地待在棺材里，所以每一具尸体都需要经过特殊的处置。  
所以当狩猎之夜结束时，那些外乡人和野兽的尸体，那些无法辨认身份的尸体，或者身上的财物付不起棺材费的死者都会被制成熏香。到了白天，猎人们也会兼职收尸人，用马车板车手推车将尸体一具一具地送到亨威克。  
10枚硬币，从街上拖走一具尸体所需要上缴的手续费。不知是何时定下的这规矩，但只要有干净的硬币能落到他们手上，治愈教会的神职者们甚至会鼓励这种‘清理街道’的行为。  
  
马车停在了路边一处栅栏被掰断的位置。我跟车夫一同跳下车，一个一个地把车上运载的‘货物’卸下，然后顺着栅栏缺口扔到下方的清理场，然后看着疯癫的村姑们一个一个将尸体整理成干净的白骨。  
她们熟练地用砍刀切下血肉，用木槌将骨头捣碎，然后一点一点将碎骨与树脂搅拌在一起，装在了瓮罐中。  
亨威克的土地在数世纪前就无法再孕育出什么谷物。在这里，镰刀不是用来收割麦子与稻谷，而是用来剔除骨头上的血肉，和挖下被女人们视为珍宝的眼珠子。  
  
莲子伸出手盖住了我的双眼。  
“你知道她们收集眼珠子的原因吗？”她这么问我。  
理所当然地，我什么都不知道。  
“……在亚楠，想保命就不能探寻过多过远。”她说，“在兽疫爆发之后，幸存者们学会了闭上眼睛，封住嘴巴，只管自己的事。教会是唯一能提供出路的，他们只要听从教会的指示就好。”  
“那你知道她们为什么挖眼珠子吗？”我问。  
“眼睛决定你能看到世界的哪一面。或许她们是对所处的环境有所不满？”  
“真的吗？”  
“……谁知道呢。”  
  
——如果她们收集不同的眼睛是为了找到满意的世界，那我这双眼睛看到的又算什么呢？  
亚楠人想要活命，所以他们闭上了双眼。亨威克人与死亡作伴，但她们寻求改变。  
我应该满足于现状吗？  
我也可以跟他们一样闭上双眼，但不管我做什么都死不了。这里的一切都只是我的一场梦。  
睁开眼睛的话，就能找到疑问的答案吗？  
  
【来吧，睁开双眼吧。】  
【梦是可以变成现实的。】  
  
在我眼前，亚楠人们争先恐后地把那些装着邻居的骨灰瓮抢回家，在黄昏时点燃引线，祈祷这骨灰熏香的味道能驱散野兽。  
只要能让自己免灾，亚楠人很乐于将自己的邻居推下深渊，挫骨扬灰。治愈教会承诺的永恒青春是那么诱人，以至于数不完的外乡人们来这里寻求亚楠之血，却被亚楠人踢下深坑。   
但事实是，剩下来的这些人都无力解决亚楠的兽疫。没几天，那些维持秩序的教会修士也被做成了熏香。治愈教会封锁了通往上层教会镇的大桥，通往亨威克的道路也被逃离亚楠的马车堵住。满街都是来不及收的尸体。  
在这永不完结的狩猎之夜，猎人们饮下麻痹思考的亚楠血液，从废弃的船厂里抽出一捆捆铁链，将每个塞满尸体的棺材都困了好几道。当棺材用完后，猎人们将尸体裹在油布中，用铁链吊起，悬挂于那些随处可见的废屋的梁上。这样就算它们再次活过来，也无法挣脱束缚。当铁链也终于耗尽时，他们索性将尸体连手推车一起扔下大桥。  
始于土里的一颗种子，终有一日会回归大地。

“——又做噩梦了吗？”  
熟悉的声音。熟悉的话语。但我想不起是谁说的。  
仅仅是从窗外照进来的阳光都是如此刺眼，我不得不闭上了双眼。这里一定不是亚楠。  
房间里没有一丝血液的味道。也听不到怪物的咆哮声。那这里……一定是一场梦。一场没有野兽，没有猎杀和死亡的，什么事都不会发生的平淡无奇的美梦。  
  
“——跟我说说吧，你又看到了什么。”  
“嗯。我跟你说啊——”  
  
我睁开双眼。  
  
我试着将堆满尸体的手推车推下教会镇的大桥。由于栏杆豁口不够大卡住了车轮，非得我使劲踢了几脚，手推车才坠入了夜雾之中。  
只有我听得到手推车撞上旧亚楠的街道发出的呜咽声。只有我听得到下面的野兽闻到新鲜血液发出的咆哮。  
  
我睁开双眼。  
  
我的砍刀撕开了眼前这位猎人的腹部。光线太暗我无法确认对方的伤势有多重，只看到他那原本就被血液染黑的风衣又湿润了一些。  
下一刻，猎人一枪打烂了我的肩膀，砍刀也就脱手而去，撞到了边上的墓碑。  
但我还有意识。  
我用残存的左手捏住他的衣领，伸出脚把他绊倒。落地时候我也有一瞬间失去了意识。背部好痛，直不起身子。于是我撕开猎人那遮住了半张脸的厚衣领，这才看清了他的脸。  
我认得他。  
在太阳还会照常升起的时候，他跟我一起从亨威克运回一罐罐的熏香。在日落前，我们三人挨家挨户地敲门，将死者的遗骸送到生者的手里。无论何时，他都会把脸藏在衣领下，只露出那对湛蓝的眼睛。  
现在，这对眼珠子里照映不出我的身影。这对眼珠子再也看不到亚楠，不会见到这夜色，也不会再看到让他心碎的景象了。  
他的瞳孔已经彻底涣散，成了一团不定型的墨迹。兽化的早期症状。  
‘它’还有一口气。  
我的牙齿埋入了他的脖颈。这又让‘它’恢复了一丝神智。从它灰败的嘴缝中挤出了最后一句话。  
“这噩梦何时才能结束……”  
脑袋埋在他稀疏的灰发之中，我饮下他的血，同时也把这句话吞入腹中。  
  
“我看到的都是不存在的景象。”我对莲子说，“我已经开始分不清哪些是现实，哪些是梦境了。”  
莲子露出了一副‘真拿你没办法’的表情，说到“那你把你梦到的内容说给我听听，我帮你分辨呗。”  
“拜托你了。我跟你说啊，前段时间——”  
  
我睁开双眼，将亚楠的景象刻在脑海里，让亚楠在我的血脉中流淌。  
我不抱期待地向亚楠提出一个又一个的疑问。问它为什么要把我困在这永不完结的梦里。问它我是谁，要做什么才能让夜晚终结。  
我并不期待答案。但我得到了一个答案。  
  
在亚楠，生与死的境界早已模糊褪却。有的时候，亡者会从它们的永眠中惊醒，使劲敲打那被铁链拴住的棺材板。  
被治愈教会奉为恩赐的血疗无法治愈兽疫，但它的确改变了亚楠人。让他们变得强壮，健康，不朽。  
在亚楠没有真正的死亡，只有永恒的长眠。当最后一缕阳光消逝时，它们的心灵抵达了平静祥和的彼世。在那里，它们的苦痛得以被治愈，伤悲能得到安抚。  
  
但梦里并不是只有欢乐的回忆。这点我比谁都要清楚。  
当红月降临时，它们得以在彼世窥见那个无形的存在。在那层平静祥和的帷幕之后隐藏的是治愈教会寻求的真实。  
而这真实一点一点撬开了它们的头骨，在它们的脑子里扭动翻腾。  
  
或许它们只是半梦半醒地伸出手，想寻求他人的温暖来安抚内心的惊惧。  
或许它们是想哭泣，是想为了寻找伙伴而大声呼喊，甚至想将那不可言说的变成话语。  
但它们的手已经变成了可轻易撕碎血肉的利爪，而从那挤满利齿的口中发出的异样咆哮也只能唤来手持火枪和砍刀的猎人。  
在亚楠，死亡只是暂时的。  
当红月降临，亡者们回到了曾经的身体里，借着兽化带来的卓越嗅觉探索着亚楠的每个砖石和墙缝。就算它们睁开双眼也看不见熟悉的亚楠。它们的眼中只有真实。真实在它们的眼珠子里翻腾，一点一点吃掉它们的瞳孔和视网膜。  
当红月降临，亡魂们随着火焰化成飞灰，飘散于亚楠街道的每个角落。亚楠人毫不知情地将它们吸入体内，融进血液，而这些来自过去的亡魂伸出手，抓着亚楠人的心肺一同下坠。  
  
只有我听得到它们的哀嚎。当我提出一个又一个的疑问时，是它们回答了我。  
……我看到的都是现实吗？还是说我的眼睛也被从内部吃空，现在看到的都是病症造成的幻觉？  
哪边对我而言是最好的选择呢？  
  
月色勾勒出了莲子的背影。白色的花朵在她的脚边以肉眼可见的速度绽放，顷刻间便盖过了地上的几具尸体，只留下了墓地里那些歪斜的无名墓碑。  
而莲子背对着我，在花海中越走越远。  
“并不是拿起了武器，去杀几头野兽就能被称作猎人。在教会还维持秩序的时候，猎人是负责维持治安的执法人员。再早一点的猎人是负责保护教会秘密的杀手。再往前，在旧亚楠还未被付之一炬时，猎人都是经历过上次大战的退役老兵。没有人记得最初的猎人是什么样子的。”  
她的声音离我越来越远。  
  
“最初的猎人只身踏入前人未及之地，并且从那边带回了宝贵的真理。”  
  
我睁开了双眼，看到了被放置在祭坛上的头骨。  
畸形头骨上的裂痕，和下颚密密麻麻的牙齿无一不透露着头骨的主人曾经触及过不可言诉的真相。我捧起头骨，用指尖感受那异域真实在这头壳上留下的痕迹。我闭上眼，询问它看到了什么。  
在这红月低垂之夜，被从长眠中惊扰的亡魂在我的耳边低声细语。  
  
【Fear the Old Blood】


	3. Chapter 3

在亚楠之下是经过烈火洗礼，现野兽依旧横行的旧亚楠，兽疫首次爆发之地。  
而在亚楠之上是那高耸入云的教会钟塔，和由白袍教会医生们所掌控的教会镇。精通医术的研究者也都明白疫情早期防控的重要性，而这，往往是通过迅速处理掉患者的方式。因此在教会的管辖下，医生跟猎人是同义词。  
没有特许，一般的亚楠民众一律禁止穿过通往教会镇的大桥。被问及理由，铁门另一端的白衣猎人们也顶多只回那句官腔：“不能让教会镇收治的病人暴露在风险下”。

但今夜不是寻常的夜晚。  
当黄昏来临，白袍医生们提灯巡视教会镇的主干道。他们点燃驱兽的熏香，紧握那平时被当做手杖的结实钢锥，随时准备痛击不遵守宵禁的居民。而别上了银色徽章的黑袍猎人们饮下神血，扛起镀银的圣剑与石锤，在夜色到来时走进幽暗的亚楠街道。他们的目标：在黎明前处理掉所有兽化患者或疑似病例。  
随着夜色渐浓，猎人们面对的怪兽也会变得越发凶恶，庞大。而在大桥的对面，白袍医生们会锁紧铁门，等候猎人们的凯旋归来。最后残存的黑袍猎人们会聚集到大门前，用浴血的手举起那绣着教会圣徽的银色布条。此举宣告着猎杀的结束，同时也代表治愈教会和圣血再一次取得伟大胜利。

但那不是今晚。

白袍医生举起提灯，借着淡紫色的光确认了我手中的银色布条。  
在他打开铁门，凑近，终于注意到我是生面孔时，我已经用锯齿砍刀撕烂了他的喉咙……  
……但我没注意到他脖子上挂着一个大铃铛。闻声而来的不止有装备精良的教会医生，还有专门为了对付更凶暴的野兽而存在的行刑人员。通过大量注射神血培育出来的，身高足四米的教会战士。衣衫褴褛，肢体干瘦，脚上还拴着铁链。稍微被他们手中门板大的斧头碰那么一下，我的半个身子就没了。

无法闪避，只能眼睁睁地看着他们再次举起斧子。  
啊，他这下顶多打烂我的胸腔。准头太差了吧。  
为了确保能死的干净利落一点，我只得咬紧牙关，忍着疼痛把脑袋挪到了斧头的落点下方。

一片漆黑。只听得到莲子的声音。  
“……哎？说的是梦的内容吗？这么说来，梅莉的梦还真是可怕呢。”  
不知过了多久，我听到了自己的声音。  
“是啊，我也习惯了。”

我闭上双眼，希望能得到哪怕一刻的休息。但亚楠的亡魂们却不断地把我从睡梦中唤醒，坚持不懈地在我耳边重复那些他们生前不敢提出的疑问。例如每晚的猎杀究竟能不能阻止兽疫的扩散。例如亚楠人对外乡人的仇恨究竟有没有正当性。例如在疫情爆发前就不断有人失踪，但教会为何对此不闻不问。  
生命是十分沉重的。这份重担压在了亚楠人的脖子上，逼着他们低下头，不去正视日出后尸横遍野的街道。到了夜里，他们举起火把跟随在黑袍猎人的身后，将手中的草叉刺入昔日朋友的头壳。  
而在被挫骨扬灰点了灯，失去了那份重担后，他们这才抬起脑袋，乘着热风从亚楠的幽暗街巷升起，飘向那月光照亮的教会镇。  
亡魂们的疑问流淌在我饮下的血液中。它们想知道那些杀戮究竟有没有带来回报。它们引领我探索着亚楠的市街，寻找着那些门口点着熏香，窗内还透出烛光的房屋。每找到一家，我就上前敲了敲门，而回应我的通常是屋内野兽的低吼。能回话的一只手都数的过来。而一听我的语调，他们纷纷要求我立刻滚蛋，不要把病情传给他们。  
在这狩猎之夜，街上四处都是巡逻中的狩猎队伍。由教会最后的那些黑袍猎人领头，亚楠仅剩的青壮年也纷纷拿起草叉和砍刀，响应了教会的号召。当夜色降临时，他们成群结队杀入亚楠的阴森小巷，用烈火将野兽从黑暗中驱逐出来，将铁器和火把埋入它们的血肉，最终把野兽烧焦的尸骸高高挂于广场的处刑架上。然后他们会聚在尸骸下，深深地将血腥和焦臭吸入鼻腔，望着跃动的火光同时回味着之前的厮杀。  
它们中的每一位都在厮杀中彻底兽化，魂魄已经随着骨灰升入夜空触碰到了彼世，只有身体还记得如何行使暴力。挂起野兽尸骸不过是展示战利品，而狩猎永远不会结束。  
在亚楠，死亡只是一种暂时的状态。它们体内流淌的神血不断地地修复受损的躯体，让它们重返这场狩猎。 

今晚是亚楠的最后一夜。当亚楠的最后一盏蜡烛烧尽，当教会镇的焚烧炉彻底停歇，亚楠就会彻底成为过往。到了明天，天上的黑云会彻底散去，给这座城留下飘不尽的死灰。它们会被旧亚楠的余温送上天空，冷却后再次落下，就这样永远地被困在这座死城内重复它们的轨迹。  
只不过我见不到那个明天。  
我饮下了亚楠人的血液，听到了他们的声音。  
我睁开双眼，却只看得到鬼魂，看着它们的空壳游荡于亚楠的街道上，不知疲倦地重复过去的错误。   
我被困在了这段梦中，一遍又一遍地体验这狩猎之夜。就算我张开口，鬼魂的呓语和野兽的嚎叫也会盖过我的声音。  
只有莲子会听我讲述这场梦。但她不在这里。  
我能做的只有砍碎这些兽疫患者的身体，哪怕这只能让它们消停一小会。而当它们的魂魄回归天际时，令它们躁乱不安的疑问纷纷凝结成晶，与灰烬一同落在我的身上。

教会藏着神血的秘密。为了找出解答，我走出了亚楠的幽暗街巷，闯入戒备森严的教会镇。  
作为门票的银色圣徽是我从一具怪兽的尸体上扯下来的。蜷缩起来的怪兽尸体尺寸堪比两架并排的马车，罩在尸体身上的破布还勉强能看出是教会的黑袍。虽然体表有着大量砍伤和烫伤痕迹，但造成致命伤的是一道损伤脊椎的砍痕，深七英尺。能做到这点的只有教会巨人的斧子了。  
天知道亚楠的漆黑角落里藏着多少这样的怪物。  
但教会肯定知道。不然他们不会做出那样夸张的教会巨人。

在割穿白衣猎人的喉咙之前，我先扯下了他身上挂着的铃铛。

教会镇看似疫情比亚楠好上许多，有医生维持秩序，街道上也只有几具棺材整齐地堆叠在车上。凡是被月光照耀的地方皆干净整洁。  
直到我发现所谓的广场是一处环形墓地。  
直到我发现这里有着直通亨威克的小径。  
直到我发现上层教会镇的焚化炉正全力工作。  
直到我走进漆黑的住民街，看到满街都是被弃置的棺材，堆积的血瓶和兽化的居民……而守在住民街出口的是手持火焰喷射器的教会医生们。  
我敲了敲那些幸存住户的大门，得到的是用颤抖的声音组织出的对圣血教会的赞扬话语。

我登上阶梯，推开了大教堂的厚重铁门。  
大教堂的墙边立着的都是怪物的雕塑。它们的脑袋肿胀到跟身体一般大，上面布满了孔洞，从中又伸出了刚毛和触手。它们还有着人类的骨架，但脊背上却刻着鱼鳃。这些异形模仿那些参战前的骑士，高举手中那缠着血肉与筋腱的鱼叉，组成了交错的穹顶。在这穹顶之下的是四十三级染血的阶梯，而在那之上是教会的大厅。  
在兽疫爆发的初期，教会的大厅曾被用来收治和研究兽疫患者。  
而现在，这里只关押着一只巨大的怪兽。它披着教会牧师的神圣衣袍，蜷缩起四肢，跪拜在供奉着怪兽头骨的祭坛前，口齿不清地祈祷道：“让我们……参与圣餐……饮下旧神之血。”  
当我砍下它的头颅，捡起那块被它小心捧在爪中的金色挂坠时，却发现挂坠上刻着的教会诫言是【畏惧旧神之血】。

兽疫是因教会而起。

【听我说，为什么这个国家的孩子们看起来不快乐……】  
【梅莉你知道吗？】  
上一刻我还在梦里。跟某人在一起。

我睁开双眼，看到莲子接过了那串金挂坠。  
“……因为教会的接班人忘记了祖训，以为能够控制神血，靠旧神之力逃出这个逐渐衰亡的世界。”  
她打开挂坠，伸出手轻抚挂坠内刻着的那句诫言，感叹道：“他们错以为神血能让人生出双翼，逃离坠亡的命运，却不知血液的作用是让使用者现出原形。抛弃了不需要的视力和理性，换来了能轻松撕开血肉的利爪和追捕猎物的出色嗅觉。”

——那些怎么都好。  
“莲子，我要怎么做才能结束这场狩猎？”我已经厌恶了血液的味道。  
听到这话，她笑着说：“当你找到我的时候你就知道了。”  
闻言，我抓住莲子的手，问她：“你不就在这里吗？”  
“我在离天空最近的地方。”莲子说。

我睁开双眼，发现莲子已经不在，而我手中握着的只剩一朵白花。


End file.
